The Big Sister
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: Diana wilt een goede grote zus zijn, maar Tsunami ziet haar meer . Dan een grote zus .


**Fanfic Title ! : The Big Sister**

**Title Chapter ! : The Big Sister **

**Koppels : femDinoxfemTsuna**

**Warnings ! : Yuri , Angst & Incest ( ze zijn niet echt familie , maar hier in wel ) **

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : **

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri , Angst & Incest houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>" Tsu-chan ! " Tsunami deed haar deur open , en zag haar moeder voor haar staan . Met een glimlach op haar gezicht . " Je vader en ik gaan een weekje weg , Diana-san komt op je passen goed . De kinderen zijn met Reborn en Bianchi mee , dus gedraag je zelf begrepen ! " Zeide Nana Tsunami knikte ja , als haar moeder naar onder ging . En haar ouders de deur uit zijn , begon Tsunami een rood gezicht te krijgen ., Diana-san komt voor een weekje . In haar huis zij en Diana-san helemaal alleen . " Oh god ! " Plots ging de deur bel ." Ik kom ! " Riep Tsunami ze rende naar de trap , maar struikelde en viel van de trappen . Tsunami jammerde van de pijn , en de deur vloog open ." Tsunami-Chan gaat hewhaaaa ! " Maar Diana struikelde vanzelf , en viel op Tsunami . Hun gezichten waren dicht bij , Diana stond snel op en merkte Tsunami 's blos niet . " Gaat het ? Heb ik je pijn gedaan ? " Tsunami keek naar Diana , en gaf haar een glimlach ." Nee het gaat . " Tsunami 's wangen nog altijd rood . " Oh dit gaat fijn worden Tsunami-chan ! Wij twee zusjes alleen thuis , ik kan niet wachten tot dat het avond is ! " Riep ze Tsunami sweatdropped ." Natuurlijk ."<p>

" Oh waar kan ik mijn spullen zetten ? " Vroeg Diana als ze haar koffer in haar handen had ." Huh je kan de kamer van mijn ouders lenen als je wilt ." Diana keek een beetje teleurgesteld ." Aaaw ik wil een kamer met jou delen , dan kunnen we elk avond een meisjes avond houden ! " Riep ze blij Tsunami had het hart niet , om nee te zeggen tegen Diana . Dus nadat ze de koffers in Tsunami 's kamer deden , begonnen ze het eten te maken . En prate ze wat over school , de mafia en hoe ' gemeen ' Reborn is . " Laten we maar zwijgen over hem , als je praat over de duivel . Zie je zijn staart ." Zeide Diana . " Natuurlijk ." En aten verder tot dat ." Zo Tsunami is er een jongen dat je leuk vind ? " Tsunami verslikte haar en keek met grote ogen , naar Diana die naar Tsunami keek .

" Waar heb jij het over ! " Zeide Tsunami met rode wangen ." Wel ik dacht misschien die Enma jongen , of misschien Takeshi of ten wel Kosuke , de broertje van jou Guardian Sun . "

" Nee Takeshi-Kun en Enma-kun hebben al iemand , en geloof dat Kosuke ook een oogje heeft op iemand . " Zeide ze tegen Diana . " En ik ..." Tsunami stopte met praten , en bloosde fell en at de laatste happen . En zette haar bord in de afwas . "Jij wat ? " Vroeg Diana die achter haar ging staan ." Het is niks ." Zeide Tsunami en glimlachte naar haar ." Het is echt niks ." Diana geloofde haar niet echt , maar liet haar gaan .

De hele dag was het rustig ." Welke pizza wil je ? " Vroeg Diana ." Maak me niet uit ! " Riep Tsunami als ze een goede film zocht , als de pizza was besteld . Ging Diana naast Tsunami zitten , en Tsunami drukte op ' start ' . En keken samen de film ." Welke film is het ? "Vroeg Diana . " ' Ps I Love You ' " Antwoorde Tsunami als ze naar de film keek ." Oh ja ik heb die film al gezien ."

" Wil je een ander kijken ? "

" Nah het is een goede film , en ik geloof dat jij die niet hebt gezien ." Tsunami schude haar nee de film begon goed , maar toen de vrouw haar man gestorven was . En dan heb zo gezegt hem overal zag , begon ze dieper in de film te gaan . Ze schreeuwde bijna als de bel ging ." Dat moet de pizza man zijn ! "Zeide Diana en zette het op ' pauze ' , en ging de pizza halen . Tsunami zuchte van opluchting , Diana kwam terug met de pizza . En liet de film terug beginnen , Tsunami pakte een stuk pizza . De pizza was warm , en de gesmolten kaas viel er bijna van af . " Het is lekker ! " Zeide ze met een glimlach , Diana glimlachte terug en nam ook een stuk pizza . En nam ook een beet ." Ja het is lekker ! " En keken terug naar de film .

De film was bijna bij zijn einde , en er was nog pizza over . En Tsunami voelde haarzelf moe worden , en zonder nadenken liet ze haar hoofd . Op Diana 's schouder liggen ." Tsunami-chan ? Zijt je moe ? " Tsunami schudde haar hoofd nee ." Zeker ? Wil je dat ik je naar boven breng ? "Tsunami keek naar Diana , maar keek meer naar lippen ." Diana ..." In Tsunami 's slaapstand , wist Tsunami nog niet eens wat ze doen was . En voor dat beide meisjes het door hadden , waren Tsunami 's lippen op die van Diana . " Hou van je ." Zuchte Tsunami tegen haar lippen ." Tsunami ? " Tsunami keek naar Diana 's ogen , en zag de pure schok die in haar ogen waren . Tsunami stond snel op als ze door had wat ze gedaan had ." Sorry ! " Riep ze en rende naar boven , en ging in haar ouders slaapkamer . En sloot haar eigen op , Diana volgde haar niet en riep haar naam ook niet . Tsunami huilde haarzelf in slaap , wat ze niet wist dat de persoon . Die ze kuste voor de deur stond .

Dagen gingen voorbij binnen 3 dagen zal haar ouders , en de anderen terug komen . Diana en Tsunami prate nauwelijks met elkaar , en Tsunami keek nauwelijks naar Diana . Bang dat ze gaat huilen van de pijn , die ze aan het voelen is . Tsunami at bijna niks en probeerde wakker te blijven , maar zag dat niet veel zin had . En stond op en ging naar boven ." Tsunami ? " Tsunami keek boven de trap , en zag Diana voor haar staan . Voor dat Tsunami iets kon zeggen , sloten haar ogen en viel ze achter uit ." Tsunami ! " En alles was zwart .

Even later werd Tsunami wakker in haar bed , ze keek naast haar en zag Diana . Met haar ogen dicht naast haar zitten , Tsunami ging recht opzitten . En keek naar haar , ze wou haar wang aanraken . " Ah je zijt wakker ." Diana 's ogen opende en keek naar Tsunami ." Diana ? "Diana nam haar dan in haar armen ." ik dacht dat ik je kwijt was ..." Tsunami wou iets zeggen , maar zweeg als Diana 's lippen op Tsunami 's lippen kwamen ." Ik hou ook van jou ." Zeide Diana en kuste haar nog eens , en Tsunami kuste haar terug zonder een tweede gedachte . Diana likte haar nek en ging op het bed zitten , Tsunami kreunde als Diana 's handen op haar borsten zaten . En dan haar shirt uit deed , en haar bh uittrok Tsunami deed hetzelfde bij haar . Diana 's warme tong glijde over Tsunami 's harde tepels , Tsunami kreunde Diana 's ander hand , ging op haar ander borst . En kneep haar tepel , haar ander hand ging onder . En deed Tsunami 's broek open , en haar hand ging in Tsunami 's slipje . Tsunami kreunde harder en Diana kuste , Tsunami duwde Diana omhoog en deed haar broek verder uit . En Diana deed haar rok uit , en ging over Tsunami liggen . Zodat Tsunami 's vagina voor Diana zat , en Diana 's vagina juist boven Tsunami 's mond ." Laten we dezen standje doen Tsunami-chan ." Kreunde Diana als Tsunami al begon te likken , Diana begon dan ook te likken . Tsunami kreunde en likte Diana 's clitoris hard , Diana stak een vinger voorzichtig in haar . Het was strak en Tsunami voelde goed , ze beet zachtjes en zuigde harder . En duwde haar tong dan , in Diana 's opening en Diana likte ook hard aan haar clitoris . Tsunami voelde dat ze moest klaar komen , maar ze wilt het nog op houden . Ze wilt niet snel klaar komen , ze wilt meer van Diana proeven . Maar het voelde zo goed , Diana voelde dat ze ook moest klaar komen ." Aaah ! Tsu-chan ! Ik ... Ik moet aaah ! " Diana kwam klaar en Tsunami proefde de warme zoete smaak , en dan kwam ze ook klaar . Diana likte alles op dat er uit kwam . " Tsunami-chan proeft zo zoet ." Zeide ze en draaide haar dan om , en nam Tsunami 's dekens en legde die over hun heen . " Voelde het goed Tsunami-chan ? " Vroeg ze Tsunami knikte ja , en de twee kuste elkaar weer . En hun borsten drikte tegen elkaar ." Tsu-chan ! We zijn vroeger thuis ! " De twee meisjes stopte met kussen .

Oh shit !

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit zeker (lol) , ik heb juist gemerkt dat mijn hartjes worden verwijdert . Dat zou mijn hart breken , als ik die had natuurlijk :P . Dus liefjes hier is de femDinoxfemTsuna , sorry als ik een tijp fout heb gemaakt . En soort van de eerste keer , dat ik een genderbender naam gebruik . Ik hoop dat jullie van de smut hielde , en ja het is soort van incest . Niet echt incest maar heb het voor zekerheid bij de waarschuwingen gezet . De titel zal misschien niet passen , en ja ik maak misschien nog 1 femTsunaxfemDino en femEnma zou ook best leuk zijn x3 ! <strong>

**_Hugs & Love Sonic ~_**


End file.
